Mai in Wonderland
by Lady Tyria
Summary: When a day at the park with your friends go wrong... NO COUPLES, and um, no tea *cheers*. and, not suggested for tristan lovers


Mai in Wonderland  
  
Disclaimer  
I don't own Alice in Wonderland, or Yu-Gi-Oh King of Games. I just really really like Yu-gi-oh, and have trouble believing there are people out there who only know the DISNEY *shudders* version of AiW. If you haven't read the real book, and it's sequel, "Through the Looking Glass" go do so. Now. Read the fic after, cuz it isn't that similar to the book.  
  
AN: I'm writing this because Alice reacted kinda different then I imagine someone would. So, instead of the normal Alice in Wonderland, with the polite little girl, we have it with an angry Mai. Yeah, ^^. This is the first chapter, and this story will probably be around 3 or 4 chapters long. Rated pg13 for excessive use of the f word.... cuz I'm a sweary bitch.  
  
  
Mai in Wonderland  
Chapter One: The trippy trip begins.  
  
One day, Yugi-tachi were playing soccer in the park. The teams were Yugi, Mokuba and Tristan versus Joey and Bakura. (In case you were wondering, Tristan's team was destroying Joey's team). Seto Kaiba was reading a book while leaning against his helicopter, waiting to bring Mokuba home once he was done playing with his little friends.  
Mai was so totally bored. Playing sports didn't work so well with her short skirt...and her nails... her hair... and she certainly didn't want mud and grass stains all over her expensive boots and ultra fashionable clothes...  
"'Ey, Mai! Wanna join my team? We could use another person to even it up."  
"No _way_ Wheeler," She responds, "You boys just keep playing. I'm going to take a little siesta." The blond girl sits down on a bench, under a big cherry tree, and closes her eyes, blocking out the sound of the soccer game, and eventually falling asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai wakes up with a little yawns. She opens her amethyst eyes lazily, and takes a look around. She sits of quickly, instantly awake, upon discovering that the boys were no where to be seen. Kaiba's helicopter was still there, but Seto wasn't around either. She fumes, "How _dare_ they run off somewhere without telling me! What, they think that I'm not worth their time?"  
Mai gets to her feet and clenches her fists in anger, "When I find them, I'll teach them that no body ditches Mai Valentine!" And with that, the female duelist stomps off through the park to try and find her _supposed_ friends.  
After a while, her angry marching changes to normal walking, and she becomes confused, and even worried. It was a pleasent, Saturday afternoon, but the park was totally deserted. She couldn't even see any bugs, or birds, or squirrels.  
After a few MORE minutes of walking, she sees Bakura run by. The strange part is that he has on a white pair of bunny ears, and a little white fluffy bunnty tail.  
Mai does a double take, then chases after him, "Bakura! Wait, Bakura, what the hell's going on here??"  
"I'm sorry Mai, " The white haired boy responds in his little, british accent, "I can't stop, I'm quite late."  
"Late? Late for what? And where the heck is everyone else?" Mai was about to catch up to him, when suddenly, he wasn't there any more. She stops running, and leans on her knees, out of breath, "Where the hell did that little runt GO!"  
Mai was angry again. She stomped as, on a hunch, she searches the area where she had last seen the brittish dueler. Lo and behold, the roots of the one tree were above ground, and if you could just _squeeze_ through these two roots -here-, and then... A hole.  
  
...A large hole.  
  
...A hole that a person could fit through with a minimum of trouble.  
  
"Oh, you're fucking kidding me! Forget this!" Mai sits down on one root with a huff, and observes the park, hoping someone else will run by.  
She sat there for who knows -how- long, but still did not see another living thing. "This is so -boring-! FINE, I'll go down the damn hole, but if anything happens to me, it'll be bunny-boy's head!"  
  
With a large sigh, Mai squeezes through the root system, and jumps down the hole.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai falls. And she falls. And falls, and falls and falls....and falls. Then, she falls some more.  
"Oh my god, I'm gunna die!" She yells as she falls, "And after I'm gone, I'm gunna KICK BAKURA'S ASS!"  
She falls for an hour or so, in pitch black, unable to see the top, side, or bottom of the bit. And then, suddenly... she falls some more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then, with no warning what-so-ever, she stops falling. There was no impact, no pain, no splat, no rude meeting with the ground. She just stops falling. She looks around where she stands. Above her: Black. To the right: black. To the left: black. In front of her: black. Behind her, however, was a wood hallway.  
By now, Mai was thoroughly confused. For lack of anything else to do, she ventunes into the hall. To the right was a blacnk wall, to the left were fout large doors. In the centre of the area was a little wodden table, with nothing on it.  
"All right then. Eeny, meeny, miny moe..." Well, I'm sure you know the rest of the song. After she's done, her finger was pointing to door number four.  
She walks over to it, her expensive boots' heels clicking. She reaches out with her left hand, grabs the gold handle, and turns it. Locked. Then she tries the third door, the second door, and the first door. All locked.  
She goes back out of the hall to the hole. She tries the walls, to see if they might just be climdable (Although she didn't much fancy the idea of climbing all that way) but the wall was smooth as glass.  
She goes back into the hallway, and tries all the doors again, she to make sure she hadn't tried one the wrong way or something. Still all locked.  
"Ok..." She says outloud, because the silence was getting on her nerves, "Maybe there's a hidden door, or a switch, or something."  
She searches the hall, and at the very end, she finds a tiny door that she would have sworn hadn't been there before. She crouches down and, using her thumb and index finger, she tries the handle. Locked.  
"Well what the bloody fuck is the point in a door the size of my head being   
-LOCKED-!" Mai stand back up and turns her back on the door, only to notice something on the table.  
She would have sworn there was nothing there before, but now she could plainly see the Millenium Eye. She picks up the eye, and turns back to the little door, which no sported a little Millenium Eye-sized slot.  
Mai puts the eye in the slots, and the door opens. She kneels on the ground and looks through the door. On the other side was the most beautiful garden she'd ever seen.  
"Oh, wow! That's the most beautiful garden I've ever seen!" See, told you so, "It's gorgeous! But I could never fit through there."  
The blond closes the door and removes the millienium item from the slot. She turns back to the table, and the Millenium Puzzle is there. Figuring there must be someone playing a trick on her, she yells, "All right, come on. Who ever's in here, stop this stupid prank and come out right now!"  
Her voice echoes slightly. No responce is given. She glares at nothing in praticular, stomps over to the table and grabs the puzzle. She puts the eye down on the table so she can slip the puzzle over her neck. The puzzle glows and the room grows... no wait, Mai's shrinking!  
To her dismay, at her new height (or lack thereof), it now takes her 20 minutes to walk back to the little door, and only then does she realize... she LEFT THE EYE ON THE THRICE-BE-DAMNED TABLE!  
"Of, for Christ's sake! What the hell am I gunna do NOW!"  
She looks around, realizing that IF there had been someone playing these tricks on her, they could now easily squash her, or capture her.  
To her pure and utter amazement, a short distance (no pun intended) from the little door was a table, which was the right height for a table for someone of Mai's current size, which was identical to the large table. On top of this mini-table was the Millienium Ring.  
She blinks and scurries over to the table. She slipts the Puzzle off of her neck (making sure to keep it in her hand) and slips the ring over her head. She was instanly returned to her normal height.  
She walks back over to the table and picks up the eye. She heads back over to the little door, and switches from the ring to the puzzle, shrinks, and puts the eye in its slot.  
  
And that's the first chapter, everybody ^^. I hope it was at least half as funny for you as my friends at school found it. (I find my stories are often funnier when read outloud with the right emphasis then when read in your head, so, I hope it was ok.). And now, off to do massive school projects! Whee! Review please ^^. 


End file.
